fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby Lover7485 the Movie
Kirby Lover7485 the Movie is the first movie of the video game series. It was released March 24, 2001 to celerbrate 10 years of Kirby Lover7485 and Fantendo. Characters *Kirby Lover7485 *Kirby *Princess Ribbon *Older Leader *Koopalings *Bowser *Bowser Jr./Shadow Mario *Treeko *Torchic *Mudkip *King Dedede *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doos *Meta Knight *Nazo *Ninja *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Shadow *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Chain Chomp *Death Egg Mech *Kyogre Story Prologe The movie begins as a huge rock enters Green Plains. All the people started to flee away and go to a new home. Meanwhile, Kirby Lover7485 gets inform of the rock and tries to stop it. On the rock he encounters Bowser and his 7 koopalings. After a long battle Kirby Lover7485 stops the rock by spin dashing though it and sending it back into space. Everyone started to chear for Kirby Lover7485 for saving their lives and it turned out to be a dream. Act I Kirby Lover7485 saw two Waddle Dees working on the permere of Chanel DDD starring King Dedede. Kirby enters Kirby Lover7485's room and told him that the time had come to pick the new Pop Star Leader. This got Kirby Lover7485 in a good mood as he runs off to get ready. He soon encounters Meta Knight battle a group of Goombas with a very specail message. But, Meta Knight threw him away after that. Kirby Lover7485's brother Sonic comes in congratulates him for being the new leader of Pop Star. After the big give down, they and Kirby planed a huge party at the Kirby Cafe. Kirby Lover7485 goes off to the annocncement of the new Pop Star Leader. Kirby said to look for them for they have a big surprise for him there. Meanwhile. somewhere else on Pop Star the older leader was worried that Princess Ribbon from Ripple Star wouldn't like a new leader. He tried to convince her to take the bets and she felt better. Besides, she must marry someone about her age by her next birthday (She's turning 13 and it's only 6 days away) Unaware that the evil being Nazo was secertly ploting to take control of Pop Star. The older leader tried to confort Nazo over the princess. But advoiding the leader, Nazo retreated to his evil base to work on his evilest plan yet. After his failed Plans 1-99, he finaly has the best plan as well as the last Plan 100! It was planed to kidnap the princess and take Kirby Lover7485's place as leader. He soon bumps into Kirby Lover7485 on his way to the celerbration of the new leader and tells him a bit of his plot. But Kirby Lover7485 just wish him luck and leaves. Nazo was confused. The movie goes on to the celebration of the new leader of Pop Star. Kirby Lover7485 was the most excited than he ever was. But, it turned out that the new leader was a hard working warrior, the obvouis choise for the job, and it has a K and a I in it. But sadly, it was Meta 'K'n'i'ght. Kirby Lover7485 kind of misunderstood so the older leader put it in this way. Meta Knight was a bit more serious that he was. Dissapointed, Kirby Lover7485 walks away sadly. Just than, Sonic and Kirby drops on his warp star from out of nowhere and knocks down the whole stage by mistake with everyone fleeing away leaving Kirby confused and Sonic to blame him. That night, with only 6 days before her 13th birthday, Princess Ribbon sneaked out from the castle only to be captured by Nazo 3 minutes later. The old leader finds out and screams. At the Kirby Cafe, Kirby Lover7485 was sad for not getting the leader role. When Kirby arrives, he told him what happended and decide to leave him. But, when the Kirby Surprise arrives, he felt better and the two eat it. Than, they had many more and soon enough they both passed out. Act II Kirby Lover7485 woke up 7:30pm the next day still in the Kirby Cafe. He took Kirby and left. Meanwhile at the leader's castle, the Waddle Dee showed Meta Knight around the castle and what he had to do. Bowser shows up because he had reasons to bevieve that the old leader kidnaped Ribbon before he could. Make things worse, he would kill him! Kirby Lover7485 shows up and tells Bowser all about how much he liked the old leader before and how much he wanted the leader thing. Bowser aims to kill the old leader but Kirby Lover7485 still got in his way. Bowser was convinced not to kill the old leader and let Kirby Lover7485 and Kirby get Ribbon back so he can kidnap her. The bet was, if the two don't come back in 6 days the old leader shall die. To make sure, Bowser locks the old leader inside a bird house that is too small to get out. King Dedede explain the dangers that have to face in the quest leading up to a giant mech that will kill them. Kirby Lover7485 and Kirby's quest began now. They got on the Warp Speeder and went on their way to save Ribbon in the Magma Vally. Meanwhile, Nazo became the new leader of Pop Star because no one else to take it from him. He ordered everyone to obey his commands. In the Waddle Shack, two Waddle Dees were looking at views of art when Kirby Lover7485 and Kirby show up. They told them that they were on their way to Magma Vally to get back Princess Ribbon by her next birthday 5 day from then. They explain more on the mech and that a Waddle Dee died tring to get there. Kirby Lover7485 and Kirby get their Warp Speeder stolen by a bad Waddle Doo and left them in the dust. The two just kept on moving. Meanwhile in Dream Land, things were moving smoothly as Nazo finally the leader. He gave them all Kirby Hats for the big party. Also he's hired someone to stop the two. A shadow figure that looks like Mario arrives at the Waddle Shack. He was givien an unwelcome hello to the Waddle Dees and shot them far far away! The three lastest Pokemon Starters (Treeko, Torchic and Mudkip) saw that and go off to warn Kirby Lover7485. Meanwhile 200 km of walking, Kirby Lover7485 and Kirby get all tired out from walkingall those miles. But than, they saw a sign that says "Magma Vally: 5 days away... BY CAR" But, they saw the Warp Speeder at a Waddle Doo Tuff Club. The mean Waddle Doo from eairlier has the key of the Warp Speeder and the two must get it back. Kirby decides to just go in and ask him for it. But Kirby Lover7485 has a better idea, they go in Kirby makes a distration and he'll get the key. Kirby's so call distraction was just to ask for the bathroom. After that he played in plastic food he found. But one jumped into the open and the Waddle Doo sees it. But before he had time to look, Kirby Lover7485 snatches the key and the two retreated. Act III Meanwhile in Dream Land 4 days later, Meta Knight was happy that Kirby was no longer there. As he flew though town, he saw the Kirby Hats Nazo gave out eairler. Meanwhile in the castle, Meta Knight encounters Nazo selling the Kirby Hats and tell him that he will tell Bowser about all of that. But Meta Knight never got the chance because Nazo activates the brain control of the Kirby Hats. Yes, those hats are mind cortroled for Nazo to keep Meta Knight in the dark. Nazo was glad about this and demanded that no one can stop him this time. Meanwhile, not so far from Magma Vally, Kirby Lover7485 and Kirby encounter the three Pokemon Starters and was warned about a huge Chain Chomp after them. The two got scared and the Chain Chomp got close. Treeko, Torchic and Mudkip hop onto the Warp Speeder and the five made a daring escape. Meanwhile at the Waddle Doo Tuff Club, Shadow Mario gets a clue on what the two are up too. But Waddle Doo catches him with a plastic food but gets punched by him. Meanwhile, the five were still cahsed by the Chain Chomp and they abanded car as the Chain Champ ate the Warp Speeder! And a bigger monster eats the Chain Chomp. Kirby Lover7485 saw the road on the other end of a monster garuded underworld. Mudkip finds away down to the underworld and starts to go down. But, Kirby Lover7485 finaly gives and see him and the others for what they really are, silly doofasces. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow arrive there at that point to tell them not to give up. Tails explain how horrible Dream Land is since Kirby Lover7485 and Kirby left. Or should he said, Naztopolis! As he showed them that, all of Dream Land was inslaved by Nazo, their new leader. He has also turned all of Kirby Lover7485's buddies into slaves. Some like Meta Knight, King Dedede, Waluigi and even Waddle Dee. Kirby Lover7485 asks if Bowser can stop it. But Bowser was just too sad because he can't kidnap Princess Ribbon. Then, Sonic said that they don't need to be serious to finish the job. Just to bevieve in themsleves is what they needed to do. But instead, Mudkip and Torchic started to cry because they bevieved that... EVERYONE THEY KNEW WAS A GONER! Like Sonic; Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Kirby, Treeko and Kirby Lover7485 were screwed by this. Meanwhile, Shadow Mario was getting closer to the 13. Back to the 13, Kirby Lover7485 gets an idea. He was going to make Mudkip and Torchic serious that ever. As the two closed their eyes, waiting for something to happen, Sonic puts evolved version costumes on them and told them they're now serious. When the two see what happened, they got glad again. And the 5 jump off a cliff without them knowing. After a while, Kirby Lover7485 knew they jumped off the cliff instead of taking the stairs. But, they were saved by a branch that took them to the ground. After a quest though the underworld they finaly reached the enterence to Magma Vally and knew that they made it pass everything! Just then, Shadow Mario catches up. He told them that Nazo hired him to kill them. He also riped off Mudkip and Torchic's costumes and revilves himself as Bowser Jr.! He planed to step on them to make sure they don't know that Nazo kidnaped Ribbon. But a bigger foot crushes Bowser Jr. apearing to be the giant mech Dedede told them about. The five were soon captured by the mech and was taken too it's lair. Act IV The five wake up the next day in the lair of the Death Egg Mech know as a death trap of many burned Dream Land people. As the five see what he does, Mudkip gets kidnaped by the mech. Soon the other four were too. All of them were taken to a mine cart headed towards a drop into hot fire that will kill them. Also, they were chained to the walls so they can't escape. Kirby Lover7485 had to admit that what everyone said about them was true that they are not serious. He said that they were doomed from the start and that they did't even came close to the princess and let everyone down. That they never made it to Magma Vally what he said too but Kirby saw a sign saying Magma Vally: Bones from Old Dream Land People. Kirby Lover7485 also see Ribbon for $29.95. Kirby Lover7485 said that they did make it. But one tear from Mudkip fell onto the pot ready to fall soon. The five however, fall into the fire for a certain death. But, the tear fused out the fire leaving only the smoke. It goes into the smoke detector and started to rain 1-Up Mushrooms. Five of them landed in each on of the hero's hearts, reviving them! The five than reach to Ribbon in a cage and tries to free her. But the mech catches them and the other people of Dream Land came back to life. For revenge, all of them beat up the mech and the five heroes and Ribbon made it out. They wanted to go home but they don't have anyway to get back. Just then a whale Pokemon arrives to give them a ride back. It was Kyogre, the Ledgonary Pokemon. He were to fly them back. Back in Dream Land, Nazo told the old leader the day has come for him to die. Bowser arrives at the Dream Land castle to kill him. Meanwhile, on Kyogre's back, the mech's foot arrives to stop them. It was Bowser Jr.! Back in the castle, Bowser said that he was going to use his fir breath to kill the old leader. But Sonic and the gang stall Bowser so the five can get some more time. Bowser Jr. started to attack the six but Kirby Lover7485 runs off before Bowser Jr. knew it. At the end of the chase Kirby Lover7485 mange to stop Bowser Jr. by tossing him off Kyogre. As thing look good, Bowser Jr. comes back and threats them by steaping on them! But a cloud pushes him off. Meanwhile, Bowser traped the 8 in a cage for later. The six were soon launched from Kyogre's Aqua Blast as Bowser was about to kill the old leader. The five make it just in time to reflect Ribbon's crown to hit Kyogre instead. Kirby Lover7485 and the gang were happy to of make it. Bowser was too because he can now kidnap the princess. The 8 were releaded from the cage. But, Nazo ruined the party by placing a Kirby Hat on Bowser! Nazo now has control on Bowser with his mind control on. The other victoms under the mind control spell cornered the 13. Bowser prepares a fire breath to kill them. Nazo tells Kirby Lover7485 that he never had a chance to defeat him beacause he's an evil master mind and Kirby Lover7485's just a silly guy. Kirby Lover7485 told him that it was true but he has been though a lot from the last 6 days 5 minutes 26 and a half seconds. And also saying that they did everything a silly guy never does. Making it to Magma Vally, beating the mech, riding on Kyogre and bringing back the princess. So yes, he's a silly fool but also a Nut Bar and a Dumb Bell and a GoofyGoberingPacMan. Nazo decides to inslave him but Kirby Lover7485 fights back by transforming to Super Kirby Lover7485 and destroying all the mind control Kirby hats. Nazo comanded to Bowser to kill him. But his Kirby Hat was destroyed before it happened. All of Dream Land sees Kirby Lover7485 has saved them and go over to that him, steping on Nazo in the progress. Epilouge The Kirby police arreseted Nazo for taking Meta Knight's place as leader, controling everyone, and treating to kill the old leader. Bowser tells Ribbon that she could marry whoever she like best. She chose Kirby and he was happy. As he and the koopalings left to go home. Ribbon remind him about the old leader still stuck in the bird house. Bowser frees him and said that he has a very good prosesson of a bold, brave and heroic young hedgehog, Kirby Lover7485. Kirby lowers him and the old leader talks to him. He said that he was sorry that he let him down and that mistake will never happen again. And to make it up, he does something that he sould of done 6 days ago. He would make Kirby Lover7485 the true new leader of Pop Star. Meta Knight couldn't agree more. Than he told Kirby Lover7485 about the thing he really wanted was inside him all along. And Kirby Lover7485 becomes the leader of Pop Star. After the credits, Nazo's voice said that he'll get his revenge in the 20 year celerbration, which is 10 years from now, starting now... Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 Series Category:2001 Category:Films Category:Kirby Films Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Films Category:Nintendo Films Category:Animated Films